Let's do the Odyssey!
by NabiTheRabbit
Summary: SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY! Find a new addition to the cast with Princess Amina, Tayio (Her buddy Bonneter), Nabi, Drako, Kit, and Lina going on the big adventure to crash Bowser's wedding with Peach. Will things go awry? OF COURSE THEY WILL!


(OH BOY. I haven't been on this account in a while, mostly because I forgot about it and that I'm not into Undertale anymore. I mean I am but I'm not up to writing anything about it anymore. So now I'm just doing random stories that I have cooped up in my Google Drive and SD card. So enjoy this!)

(I'm not putting myself with Mario.)

The Mushroom Kingdom was in an uproar, cheering and clapping for the party and upcoming news. Toads and Todettes, and Patchuni alike (there's a plentiful amount mind you.) clapped happily as Princess Peach walked onto the stage they had built for this moment "Welcome one and all to these special few days!" She exclaimed as her loyal subjects calmed down and waited "My long lost sister, who has helped us so many times. Is with us today, and by the end of the week she'll be your new Princess!" She smiled sadly at all the Toads and Todette's faces who looked both upset but happy as well, because Peach's sister did mean a lot to them all. She was the rightful Princess..though she was happy to not be the ruler. "Now let's all welcome my wonderful sister, Amina!" A makeshift elevator descended from the roof of the stage with Amina in a stunning purple dress like Peach's, standing in it. Once on the stage Amina waved a smile present on her face "Thank you, all for being here! I know how you must feel, but worry not my friends." Amina started stepping off the elevator, Mario and Luigi had heard something in the distance and turned around looking up to see a huge white flying ship, decorated in purple banners and the such. The sound they heard was a Bonzai Bill shooting toward the center stage "Princesses!" Mario and Luigi had made a dash for the stage as the crowd went into panic, Amina and Peach had ducked for cover as the Bonzai Bill blasted the stage to bits, Patctuni and Toads/Toadettes alike tried to run from the debri, Amina sat up slowly and waved the smoke from her face with light coughs as well "What on earth happened?" She looked up and glared at what she saw, King Bowser of the Koopas in a white and purple tuxedo on a big flying ship "As the situation right now is bad, he looks really good in that tux." Amina glanced over at the fallen Mario brothers and ran over to them "Mario, Luigi. Wake up Bowser is here...again!" As she shook them awake she heard a scream for help and turned to see Princess Peach kicking and screaming from the grasp of Bowser "Let me go!" She pleaded as Mario stood up with a glare "Always ruins a good party." He hissed, throwing a glare at the Koopa King, who mirrored the glare. Luigi had went to help the fallen Toads/Todettes and Patchuni as an idea popped into the scatterbrained Princess head and follwed Mario who had jumped onto the ship "Princess Amina! What are you doing? You've got to stay here and stay safe." Mario stated about to escort her off the dangerous flying ship, but she dug her blue heels into the wooden floorboards and huffedd "I'm not staying behind this time Mario, I'm helping you fight Bowser. Everytime me and Peach have to sit in the sidelines well not this time." He glanced around as the flying ship started to take off 'Too late now..' "Alright, Princess. But please stay out of trouble." Amina clapped her hands happily "No promises, I wish Luigi could've came as well.." She mumbled as Mario ran off to find his Princess, leaving Amina to her lonesome she spotted Peach up on the top deck and quickly made her way toward her "Peach! There you are, come on let's go find Mario and get away from this creep." She took a look at the Princess of the living mushroom people as her blonde hair looked quite disheveled, like she's been shook around for a long time. She was shaking on the spot. Though Amina took notice to her crown, it was a different one it was a tiara..Amina's face changed to a look of pure confusion as worried purple eyes popped into frame.

"Amina, look out!" She stopped, beginning to violently tremble. Amina gasped feeling a pair of large claws grab her up from behind the waist, and and turned to face Bowser with the largest smirk across his face "Princess Amina...of the Patched Kingdom." He started, looking her up and down "You know, that wolf knight of yours left quite the mark on me. You're lucky I haven't crushed you yet." He glared as Amina huffed wriggling around in his tight hold "Let go of me, you asshat!" She warned in a tone that displayed multiple levels of anger. Peach shook her head and placed one of her hands on her face before letting out a quite noisy sigh, strange for even her. Amina gulped softly as Bowser inched his big mug closer to her face "You've got a lot of spunk for someone who can get crushed any second now." He smirked with a smug look and tightened his grip on her making her gasp for air, Bowser had made a sound of pain letting Amina go falling to the floor as the giant turtle-dragon turned quickly to find Mario landing on the bottom deck "Keep your claws off the Princesses!" Bowser let out a growl and jumped down from the top deck and Mario flipped away, the king of Koopas let out another growl and belted out a large ball of fire from deep within, blasting it towards Mario only for him to move to the side from it Amina sat up worried for the Red capped hero as she watched the fire ball disappear in the distance, Mario huffed softly looking up angrily at Bowser as Peach and Amina stared with worried faces, Bowser laughed softly before grabbing his specially made white top hat with his logo and spikes "This is the end…," and tossed it towards Mario "For you!" The white top hat wizzed passed Mario's head throwing off his signiture red cap, Amina stood up and quickly ran over to Mario noticing the top hat coming back "Mario! Look out!" She dove towards him and grabbed onto him but the Koopa King's hat bashed into them sending them flying off the edge with shouts of terror "Mario! Amina!" Peach had yelled out from Bowser's grasp trying her best to get free of him "Didn't expect Amina to do that, oh well. We're down a bridesmaid then." Bowser mumbled.

-Skipy skip!-

-BA BAM!-

Amina and Mario fell to the grey grassy ground. It was a surprise that they were still alive, but they were immortal by the game's standards at least. Two ghost like creatures with hats appeared before their bodies both with worried looks as the floated around them, speaking in low voices that is until Amina slowly sat up shaking in light pain "Ugh, that was the most painful fall I've ever had." She looked around "Where are we?" She heard a mumble, and looked over to Mario and helped him stand by slinging his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand up "I actually don't know, it's definitely not the Patched Kingdom or Mushroom Kingdom." She admitted "It's too monochrome, for those." "But, we need to get you to a hospital." He shook his head and grunted "I'll be fine... Princess." He whispered "Just take it easy then." She assured him with a laugh "I kinda like how it looks though, monochromatic hills. Tiny dots of lights in the distance. Fog flowing like a sea around the place. Also the houses have hats." She spoke of the place like it was the greatest thing that existed making Mario chuckle dryly "Mario…" Her voice wavered making Mario look over to what she saw two little hat ghost both holding her Patch Kingdom crown and a piece of Mario's cap "Hey give me back my crown!" Amina exclaimed as the two ghost gasped and quickly flew away "Good, you scared those..well they're not Boos'." Having Amina huff as they started a chase for their head accessories "We can't chase these hats all day!" She groaned "Look whatever you two are, I'm sorry! Can I please get my crown back?" The hats stopped as they reached what could be called a hat crazy town, two ghosts came into view.

One was a white top hat with red eyes and a blue tuft of hair, while the other appeared to be a dark blue floppy sun hat with black trim and bow, it had light blue eyes "Sorry for running away like that, we've become quite scared ever since some big monster came into our home." The sunhat ghost spoke, it was a girl "He kidnapped my sister Tiara, after trashing our home, We could've flown to get to her but that monster destroyed our ships." Amina growled clenching her fist "That damn..how could he do this? Look that monster is named Bowser, and he kidnapped my sister too. I'm pretty sure I saw your sister on her head before..we got blasted off his flying ship of terror." The second hat ghost held up her tiny hands to point at the tall tower in the distance "We were trying to find a way to take down that ship of meanies, but with our ships ka-poot we're just floating hats.." Amina walked forward slowly to them "Who are you?" She asked gently "I'm Cappy," The first hat explained "And that...that evil monster took my little sister! And your big sister! And I'm not stopping until we have them back safe!" He shouted proudly making Amina smile widely "And what about you?" Mario asked the other hat "The name's Tayio," She grinned her eyes moved to signify that she smiled "Cappy's my best friend!" Cappy seemed to blush at the words and laugh nervously "Let's see if we can help them out!" Tayio exclaimed as Cappy nodded and soon the two flew into the air swirling around each other before popping into their hat forms and landing on their heads, Cappy appeared to be to big for Mario's head and Tayio was just right for Amina, it matched her dress "I look silly," Mario mumbled "I think it looks cute on you." Amina chuckled fixing up Tayio on her head "I love that you match my dress." Tayio giggled "I know, I was hoping you'd like me~" Cappy took the hint and formed into his ghostly form grasping onto the shred of Mario's hat "Maybe this fits you better." He spun around before popping into Mario's signature cap and plopping onto his head, he fixed him up right "Of course." Amina chuckled and jumped as the sound of screaming came through the town. The four new partners glanced at each other before taking off into the hat ghost village. The screaming sounded far too high-pitched to be an adult, but too nasally to be one of the hat ghosts, they all reached a circle of ghosts who were crowded around something "Oi!" Tayio screeched "Princess of the Patched Kingdom coming through!" Amina scoffed rolling her eyes as Mario cleared his throat "Amina?" Mario started, pointing to the dark grey grassy ground. Amina turned her gaze to meet the eyes of the rabbit-wolf hybrid named Lina, she had a heart patch on her cheek and was shivering in fear, her deep red eyes showed happiness now after they noticed Amina "Mina, Princess Mina!" She sat up quickly and dashed to her hiding in her purple dress "It's okay folks, go on about your day." Amina waved the crowd off as she bent down to meet Lina's gaze "What on earth are you doing here? You should be home with Nabi and Drako." Lina held her long ears and whimpered "Big mean turtle monster came to Patched Kingdom and kidnapped me, my parents, and Kit as well! He wrecked everything looking for us and you." She pouted sadly "I got separated as papa tried to protect us and everyone got blasted of the ship." Mario glanced at Amina and took hold of the young hybrid backing away slightly as Amina let out an angered yell setting some of the grass ablaze "When I get to the turtle I'mma rip his shell off!" She stomped around angrily and took some deep breaths "Wait, your knight. A wolf, and your planner a rabbit. Made this?" He gestured to Lina as Amina blew some of her hair from her face "Story elements, you'll see why later." "What?" "What?"


End file.
